


桜の桜

by TheTuckingFypo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTuckingFypo/pseuds/TheTuckingFypo
Summary: Xander finds himself struggling with an addiction.





	

After an intensive sparring session with Ryoma, Xander decided to spend the remainder of his afternoon to rest near a blossoming Sakura tree. He approached the base of the tree, lay down his Siegfried, and sat down. He felt guilty about it though, as he was in the middle of war, and with his title, Crown Prince of Nohr, should be the last to even consider such a luxury, but he needed it all the same. He closed his eyes, listening to the peaceful sounds; chirping birds, the flowing river nearby, and eventually, tiny footsteps… He slowly opened one eye. At first, the figure was rather blurry, but after rubbing his eyes he was able to make out who it was; Princess Sakura.

“Excuse me, X-Xander…”  
Xander picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, “Hello, Princess Sakura. How may I be of service?”  
“Oh, it's n-nothing... I just wanted to say hello...” the shy princess admitted.  
Xander could see a tinge of pink meet her cheeks, “Ah... Hello, then. Are you sure that's all you wished to say?”  
“Y-yes... Uh... no! Actually, that's not it at all...”  
“No?”  
“Um... I'm s-sorry. This is awkward...”  
“It doesn't have to be. I swear it. If you have something to say, please—just say it!”

That was the last thing he could say before he tasted the sweetness of Sakura’s lips. His eyes became wide, and his heart jumped, as he could never have anticipated this, especially from someone so shy as her. He allowed himself to lose himself in the moment, returning the kiss to indulge himself in the taste of cherries that encased her lips. Sakura jumped and broke the kiss. Both parties each took a step back from one another, staring at each other in shock. He could see how flushed her cheeks were, even more so than before. She broke their eye contact and lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. “I’m s-sorry!”  
Xander just stood there, still in shock from what had just transpired, “Princess Sakura,” he stared, extending his arm in attempt to console her, “Could we talk ab-.”  
The princess was nearly in tears, beat red as she slapped his hand away, “M-maybe later...”  
And with that, she was gone, leaving a slightly flustered Xander to his own devices, lost in thoughts all alone once more.  
“What was all that about?” he murmured to himself, reminiscing the taste of cherries that remained.  
_“Ryoma will definitely kill me if he ever finds out about this.”_

 

The next day, after a sleepless night, Xander decided that he wanted to discuss with Sakura about what happened. However, she had made herself scarce after their run-in. He knew that Sakura was shy and likely embarrassed, but he didn’t expect her to be this hard to find. It was almost as if she disappeared out of thin air, absent from all her favorite places with the Astral Plane. She wasn’t in the infirmary where she usually worked to heal the wounded from the recent battles, nor was she practicing her koto with Elise. Although he asked, Elise continued insisting that she didn’t know where Sakura was. He figured that she knew, but wasn’t about to reveal her friend’s location, and there was no point in fighting her. By now, it was sundown, and Xander had yet to find the flustered princess. He was about to call it a night and continue his search next morning when he saw her near the spring. He wanted to know why she kissed him.  
“Lady Sakura, may I have a word?”  
“Uh... OK.”  
“I'm curious. The other day, you stopped to say hello and then... disappeared. Now, it's a bit of a mystery. What was that about?”  
“I-I was just p-practicing,” the princess admitted, blush surfacing on her cheeks like the day before.  
This had Xander genuinely intrigued, “Practicing what?”  
“I'm training myself not to be s-so shy. I always get nervous around people. I thought if I could work up the nerve to talk to someone like you...”  
“Someone like me?”  
“Well, y-you're the most intimidating person in Nohr!”  
The words hit him hard, like an arrow through the heart, “Oh. I see.”  
“Ack! I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to blurt it out like that! I'm sure you're actually v-very nice. It's just... you're pretty scary!”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Scary? Ha!”  
“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!” shrieked the flustered princess.  
“Don't apologize. I get that a lot. I am used to it by now. Some mean it as a compliment; others do not.”  
“Oh, that was so incredibly rude of me! I'm r-really sorry.”  
Xander watched her bolt away from him for the second time, “Gone again, just like that...”

 

Xander couldn’t sleep that night. He was breaking in a sweat, and his mind and heart racing alike, spinning, replaying the scene vividly like a broken record. There they were, under the Sakura tree, with her stealing his first kiss from his virgin lips. The alluring taste of cherries returned, which he now associated with her. He touched his lips with his fingertips as the memory automatically repeated, etching itself deeper into his memory with each play through. Sleeping was out of the question for him now, as the imaginary white noise that consumed his mind continued on with its conquest. After admitting defeat to his own consciousness, he opted to go for a midnight stroll to soothe his mind instead. He put on his boots, grabbed Siegfried and shuffled out the door.  
The full moon shone brightly over the Astral Plane, kissing everything it could with its dark light. Most had succumbed to the spell of slumber, albeit for Keaton, who could be heard howling from the hill just outside the castle walls. Stars of all shapes and sizes littered the night sky. Xander wondered if the stars were really just the little lights in the sky that they appeared to be, or if they were really something more, like other worlds, or even Deeprealms. His mind’s focus then turned to his younger brother, Leo. If anyone knew or could find the answer to such a question, it was him; he was a genius after all. Xander didn’t want to admit it, but he was envious of his little brother; Leo was smart, way smarter than him, gifted, no, a prodigy in magic, and pretty much anything he put his mind to, but what he was most envious of Leo’s freedom. Though Leo may not have as much freedom as his baby sister Elise, he definitely had more freedom, a different kind of freedom, than Xander ever would, because he was free from the duties and responsibilities that Xander carried with his title and birthright. In comparison, he was trapped.  
Xander had become so lost in thought he forgot where he was. As he regained awareness of his surroundings, memories flooded back as he saw the Sakura tree. As he got closer, he realized someone else was there. Sakura. Even with the distance between the two, he could tell she was fast asleep. To his horror, however, she wasn’t alone. Three Faceless emerged from the bushes by the tree and headed towards the sleeping princess. Xander instinctively pulled out his Siegfried and bolted towards her as well. He knew that if he didn’t make it in time, she would be in for a rude awakening.  
“SAKURA!”  
Within seconds, he could hear the princess’ scream. He cursed under his own breath as he ran even faster. He noticed the Faceless had come with a plan; despite being known to have no mind or will power, they somehow managed to box Sakura against the tree. Whether it be sheer luck or actual planning on the enemy’s part, Xander would never know. Now that he was within range, he swung Siegfried and let two dark beams loose on the two Faceless on each of Sakura’s sides, taking them both out. He hoped that she would run, but unfortunately, she stayed put, paralyzed with fear. The remaining Faceless was no more than a foot away from her, about to strike. Xander jumped in front of her, pinning her against the tree. He took the blow in her place. He yelled as immense pain radiated across his back, overwhelming him, though he continued to fight on; he could not falter. Luckily, the last Faceless rebounded, leaving Xander an opening to retaliate. Using the remainder of his strength, he swung himself around and lodged Siegfried into the beast. The corpse collapsed over its own dead weight, smashing against the ground before a purple aura encased the body and dissolved. After returning Siegfried to its sheath, he turned to Sakura, but before he could make sure she was alright, he became overwhelmed with dizziness and cold sweats, and his conscious was captured by the dark. 

 

He felt no pain when he awoke, eyes opening to find himself somewhere unfamiliar to him. The room was dimly lit and gave off an eerie impression. Xander would’ve been sure that he was dead, and that this is what hell looked like, had he not turned his head to find Sakura sleeping at his bedside, staff in one hand, and his own in the other. He felt his heart skip a beat; to know that someone cared was new, but soothing to him. He took notice of the nightstand next to sleeping princess. He noticed that nothing lay upon its surface, besides a single vase holding some cherry blossoms. His memory relapsed. There they were once more, under the Sakura tree, him drowning in the blissful cherry taste of her lips he oh-so craved. That’s when a revelation hit him like slamming face first into the Great Wall of Suzanoh; He was in love with her.

“Y-You’re awake!” Xander returned his gaze to the formerly slumbering princess when he heard her soothing voice, “Oh thank goodness! I-I was so worried! I-I-”  
She couldn’t say anything more, as Xander cut her off by wrap her around in a warm embrace, “It’s okay, Princess Sakura. I’m okay, thanks to you. I give you my thanks, and my sincerest apologies for burdening you with my current state.”  
To his surprise, she pushed him away, “N-No! I-I should be thanking you! Y-you saved me from…” her voice trailed off, “I-I’m being rude again! I’m s-so sorry!”  
However, before she could run, Xander grabbed her hand, “Princess Sakura, may I have a moment of your time?”  
“Um! I! Uh...” the blushing princess stuttered.  
“You wanted to practice speaking with the most intimidating person in Nohr, right? I'm happy to be of service.”  
“I'm s-so sorry I said that... It's just...”  
He patted the spot next to him, “You don't have to explain. I understand completely.”  
“You do?” she asked, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.  
Xander took a deep breath, “I don't tell many people this, but I was a timid child. I could barely make eye contact. I was also clumsy with the sword at first, which disappointed my father to no end. Then, one day... I decided to change. I tried the very tactic you are using now. I decided to talk to the most frightening person I could find.”  
Her eyes widened, “Wh-who was that?”  
“My father.”  
A small gasp escaped her lips, “Really?!”  
“Yes, and it worked. But talking to my father was not the thing that changed me.”  
“It wasn't?”  
“The most important thing is that you must WANT to change. I see that desire in you.” He smiled, “So, let's talk. Now. You choose the topic.”  
“B-but I don't know how!”  
“Don't think so hard. Tell me... What's the best thing that's happened to you today?”  
Her eyes brightened, “Oh... I know! I passed by some pretty flowers this m-morning.”  
“Ah, gardening. That's good! We'll start with flowers... What sort were they?”  
Sakura glanced over to the cherry blossoms that lay in the lonely vase, “These ones. I-I saw them and th-thought of you.”  
“That’s very kind of you. Thank you,” Xander was trying to keep his composure, but a shade of blush managed to find his cheeks, “I’m sorry, Princess Sakura. I know that I said we could talk to help you practice being less shy, but I need to get this off my mind, and I’d appreciate your opinion in the matter.”  
“Th-that’s fine,” she answered, giving him her undivided attention.  
Xander cleared his throat, “It’s about the other day, when you… kissed me.”  
Now, both their faces matched, red from cheek to cheek. He held both of her hands in his, making sure she wouldn’t run again, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”  
Sakura began to tear up, “I-I’m sorry! I-I di-”  
Xander cut her off, locking his lips to hers. All tension and worries he had were wiped clean as he once again found himself indulging in the taste of cherries. He slowly broke the kiss, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it because everything about my first kiss felt so right.”  
“F-first???”  
“First,” he reassured, “Afterwards, I found myself addicted to you, the taste of your lips, and everything remotely Sakura, be it Sakura trees, cherry blossoms, or even cherries. I couldn’t get enough of it. I couldn’t get enough of you. And now, I want even more of you.”  
“O-Oh…” Sakura murmured.  
“I’m sorry, Princess Sakura. That was extremely selfish and inconsiderate on my part. You do not have to oblige to my desires. Now, I shall take my leave.”  
Xander attempted to leave the room to save face. He was already a mess as it were, and he convinced himself that it would only get worse if he stayed. However, to his surprise, a pair of arms embraced him from behind, “W-Wait!” the shy princess cried, “I l-love you too. P-Please don’t go.”  
The crown prince froze. Never in a million years did he think that those words would come out of her mouth, especially for him. He picked up the princess and spun her around, “This, is the best day of my life.”  
He pulled her in for a warm embrace, “Now, I’d love to see where you found those cherry blossoms.”  
Sakura smiled, “D-Definitely.”  
The two shared another kiss before heading out to where Sakura found them; the very place she captured his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in Japanese class, dissecting a haiku about Sakura trees. I learned something important; Cherry in Japanese is Sakuraganko. Next thing I knew, Sakura popped into my head. Then Xander, and such this fic was born. 
> 
> 桜の桜 translates to "Sakura's Sakura". Just so you know (the Japanese sounded better as a title).
> 
> I might write a parallel with Sakura's POV, but I'm not sure yet. And whoops. I went over it and I don't think I wrote Xander very well... (He came out more like Leo... whoopsies). Oh well YOLO. It's still Xander regardless so good enough. 
> 
> Enjoy. Please tell me how I did. :3


End file.
